


Marriage

by Isilloth



Series: Back to Middle-Earth Month 2019 [20]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MEM, Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Hareth in the day of her wedding





	Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> For B2MeM Bingo prompt  
> Rare women characters - O67 Hareth

Hareth felt strange here. Her marriage with Galdor wasn’t one of love, it was arranged by their fathers. In the day of their wedding, they barely know each other. And she was to move from her home, her people to the house of a stranger. She had none she could turn to when in doubt, and House of Hador’s customs was so different than those in House of Haleth. Starting with manners at the tables with those regarding marriage ending.   
  
She was dressed in traditional Haladin attire when she came here to get married, exchanging before only a few letters with her husband-to-be. She had beautiful, red dress ornamented in black embroidery with a characteristic pattern of her line, brown cape decorated with white designs and black boots. Everyone was surprised she didn’t have a white dress and flower in her hair, but beads braided in her coiffure. It just displayed how strange she was. And there were more surprises to come.   
  
But finally they were married, in the great hall, under the doom with the hole inside, so the light shines directly on their joined hands. Yet another difference between their houses.   
  
Galdor seemed to be nice, via letters and now, in person, but he was stranger nonetheless. He looked as if he was afraid when he was saying words of the oath. His hands, taking hers, was shaking and so was his voice. She tried to be proud, so she didn’t show any fear, to maintain the honour of her house. She was here almost alone to represent them, only her mother and younger sister came here to say goodbye to her. Like if she was about to die, she thought sadly.   
  
But she entered a new life and she tried to look at the future with hope.


End file.
